Isn't Life Funny Sometimes
by Enigmatik Faerie
Summary: The Life of Jennifer Jaglieski and the little surprise that is about to make a big impact on her whole family
1. Prologue

Isn't Life Funny Sometimes  
  
By: Asha  
  
Genre: General  
  
Rating: PG or possibly PG-13  
  
Characters: Jenny Jaglieski, L/B, J/P, N/H and their offspring  
  
Summary:The Life of Jennifer Jaglieski and the little surprise that is about to make a big impact on her whole family  
  
Spoilers: None really.  
  
Disclaimer: the WB owns One Tree Hill and it's characters. The plot is mine. And the characters that I made up are mine aslo  
  
Distribution: Just ask.   
  
My name is Jennifer Rachael Jaglieski I am 24 years old and the oldest child of 9. My parents are  
  
Jake and Peyton Jaglieski. Peyton isn't my birth mother, but she's the only mother I've ever  
  
known and I love her no matter what. My real mother is Mary March and she was from the town  
  
next to Tree Hill, she and my dad had a one night stand and she didn't want me but daddy told  
  
her he would take care of me. She left North Carolina after I was born. We got a phone call  
  
about 10 years ago saying she had died in a car accident. Since my dad was only 16 when he  
  
had me it was hard the first three years, but my dad had a lot of help, especially from mom,   
  
that's when they started becoming serious and even got married then. They were only nineteen at the  
  
time. They both went to Duke together, mom loved dad so much that she gave up her fancy art  
  
school just to be with him and me. I didn't get a sibling till I was 6. So I felt like I had the best of  
  
both worlds, I was alone and an only child for 6 years of my life and I loved it, and when  
  
mommy told me she was having a baby I was ecstatic I had always wanted a little brother or  
  
sister. I lucked out and got both at the same time. That's right mom had twins two weeks after  
  
my 6th birthday. On December 12th 2010 Sawyer Lucas Jaglieski and Helen Rebecca Jaglieski or  
  
Becca as we called her were born. Then two years later Kailei Amanda Jaglieski joined our  
  
growing family. One year later Jackson Jacob Jaglieski came along. Then we had a break and 4  
  
years later Chance Cooper Jaglieski was born. 11 monthes later Laurel Grace Jaglieski and  
  
Hannah Renee Jaglieski. We all thought that was it for them 8 kids was a lot, but when I was 20  
  
years old Holly Scarlet Jaglieski was born she was a major surprise. Life in the Jaglieski house  
  
was never quite or less chaotic but mom and dad made it work. Dad was an English professor at  
  
UNC, while mom was a local art teacher at Tree Hill High, she also co-owned Karen's café with  
  
Aunt Haley and Aunt Brooke. That's my family and I love all of em no matter what happens,  
  
lets just hope they love me after I tell them my big news.  
  
AN:This is the prologue,in the next chapter i will also provide a list of characters and the  
  
actors who i envision would play them. 


	2. Chapter 1

Isn't Life Funny Sometimes  
  
By: Asha  
  
Genre: General  
  
Rating: PG or possibly PG-13  
  
Characters: Jenny Jaglieski, L/B, J/P, N/H and their offspring  
  
Summary:The Life of Jennifer Jaglieski and the little surprise that is about to make a big impact on her whole family  
  
Spoilers: None really.  
  
Disclaimer: the WB owns One Tree Hill and it's characters. The plot is mine. And the characters that I made up are mine also  
  
Distribution: Just ask.   
  
Note: I see Katie Holmes as Jenny,   
  
Chapter 1  
  
June 2028  
  
Jenny walked into her house that she shared with her best friend Katie Scott whom was only 4 years younger than she was. Katie looked up from her spot on the couch where she was watching some soap opera and smiled at Jenny. "Hey Jen what's wrong?" she asked her friend who looked about ready to burst into tears. Jenny sank into the couch and faced her friend, her long brown hair falling in her face. Jenny looked up and met Katie's concerned blue eyes and started to sob. Her best friend gathered her in her arms and comforted her as she cried. After a few minutes Jenny was now just hiccuping after crying so hard. "Are you ready to talk about it?" Katie asked concern and sympathy laced with her words. Jenny sat up and wiped her eyes and took a big breathe and said in a shaky quiet voice "I'm pregnant". Katie looked shocked and replied. "What, how, who, when and why didn't I know you were seeing someone?" Jenny looked nervously at her best friend since diapers and said "Ok please don't get mad, but I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would get mad or weird and it was just something that happened, I mean it wasn't like a one night stand or anything, it was just two friends who got drunk and slept together and then realized how much they actually liked each other and have been secretly dating for two months." After listening to Jenny's rambling of what had happened, Katie sat and thought over everything that was just said and asked "Who, and I could never be mad at you for finding someone" Jenny looked guiltily at Katie and simply said one word "Myles". Katie sat in stunned silence and said "MYLES AS IN MY TWIN BROTHER MYLES" Jenny grimaced as her friend shrieked at her. Jenny nodded and watched as Katie processed what this all meant. After a few moments of tense silence a small smile crept up Katie's face "So this means I'm gonna be an aunt now?"Jenny sighed in relief and hugged her. "Yea it does, now I just got to find a way to tell him and our family. Which could be a problem, seeing how he is four years younger than I am and still in college."Jenny stated as she sat back in the couch. Katie held her hand and told her with certainty in her voice "I'm sure everything will work itself out don't worry to much. This is a happy joyous thing.". Jenny smiled and laid her head on her friends shoulder and sighed getting lost in her own thoughts on how to tell her loved ones and more importantly how to tell her lover. "What if he doesn't want this baby, I mean it would be understandable since he's only a junior in college and is only 20 years old. What if he doesn't think he's ready, I don't even know if I'm ready how the hell is he gonna deal with it?" Jenny ranted at Katie. Katie sighed and replied "All I can tell you is to just talk to him, he deserves to know" Jenny sighed in resignation.   
  
Next day   
  
In an art studio in the basement of a house, there is a man around 20 with spiked brown hair, and a goatee wearing low slung jeans with paint splatters of many colors all over them and nothing else. He is standing in front of a medium sized canvas with a portrait of a beautiful brunette girl laughing. The sounds of the classic rock band the Red Hot Chili Peppers is blasting throughout the room. He is standing back palate in hand brush in the other, contemplating what his next move will be. He is startled when a pair of slender hands cover his, but when he hears the intruders voice he immediately calms and leans back slightly. "Hey there lover" the voice purrs.   
  
He turns and catches her in a long hard kiss. After they break apart, he studies her, he realizes she seems serious and tired. He looks at her and asks "What's wrong Jen". Jenny looks at Myles with tears in her eyes and smiles her lopsided grin and replies "I'm having a baby, your baby actually"  
  
Myles stares at her in astonishment and surprise. He stands silent for several minutes, while Jenny nervously paces around in front of him. After the minutes of awkwardness have passed he jumps up and grabs Jenny's pacing form and crushes her in a bear hug, kissing her all over her face and then falling to his knees and pushes the t-shirt she is wearing up and stares at her still flat tummy and kisses it and looks up into the watery eyes of the woman whom he has loved for most of his life. "I thought that you would be freaking out and hate me or want nothing to do with me, I mean its understandable cause your so young and still in school, I wou.." she rambled on until he captured her in a kiss sufficiently shutting her up. "For the record I could never hate you, or be mad at you because of this. Nor could I leave you I mean first off Uncle Jake and Aunt Peyton would kill me, not to mention my own parents and Aunt Haley and Uncle Nate they would all kill me if I left you. But just so you know I'm not going anywhere, yes I'm still in school but I only have one more year then I graduate and then I have a job offer from that Art magazine that I interned for this past summer, they guaranteed me a job after I graduate. Plus I love you beyond belief and I can't get over the fact how lucky I am that your caring my child." Myles told a stunned Jenny as he held her. Jenny hugged him so tight they fell over onto the couch that was in the basement. The same couch she had sat on while he had painted her many a time. They stayed that way for quite a while lying together talking about what the future held for them and how they would tell their family. Soon Jenny fell asleep in his arms since she had not had a good nights sleep, since she had been fretting over how to tell him all night and morning. He picked her up and carried her to his room upstairs in the house he shared with his three other friends from school. He laid her in his bed and covered her up and lay next to her. Soon he too fell asleep, figuring they would deal with everything else tomorrow. For now it was just time for her to rest.   
  
AN: please review. Thanx 


End file.
